Cartas
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Shifu no era el único estudiante del maestro, además de él estaba ella y durante mucho tiempo habían intercambiado cartas, luego de que ella se fuera. Shifu x OC (Liz)


**Cartas.**

 **Resumen:** Shifu no era el único estudiante del maestro, además de él estaba ella y durante mucho tiempo habían intercambiado cartas, luego de que ella se fuera.

.

Shifu no había sido el único estudiante de Huwey, es más, ni siquiera el mejor. Si, había sido uno de los que más alto había llegado, pero siempre estaría seis pasos atrás de ella, aunque jamás lo aceptara en voz alta.

.

 _¿Querido? (o compañero o amigo o odiado o cualquier cosa) Shifu:_

 _¡Hey! Hola, ¿Sabes? Que mala onda de tu parte no contestar mi carta, pero debe ser que ya te estas haciendo viejo y no puedes escribir bien... pero bueno, no le puedes pedir peras a un pino. Me entere que tienes un nuevo estudiante, el maestro me lo contó, que malo, yo creía que me contarías si algo importante pasaba ¿Sabes que? ¡Yo también! Es una tigrecita preciosa, su nombre es Laver, y sus ojos son ¡Wao! Son de un hermoso color verde muy extraño, tiene tan solo unos días pero será mi estudiante cuando crezca más, sus padres están muy contentos con eso._

 _A mi me esta yendo de maravilla aquí en Rusia ¿Y a ti? ¿La pasas bien en China?_

 _Pd: no te esfuerces en escribir una respuesta, ya se que estas taaaaaan viejo que te cuesta levantar la mano._

 _Con dulzura, Liz_

 _._

 _Estimada Liz:_

 _Lamento decir que si no conteste la anterior carta fue porque no me llegó, tarda mucho tiempo en llegar una carta desde el fin del mundo hasta aquí ¿Sabes? Y si, tengo un nuevo estudiante y si no te lo avise es que no necesito que sepas cada paso que doy, se llama Tai Long y tiene un mes al menos. Así que encontraste algo con que entretenerte, la verdad solo te contesto para que veas que si puedo hacerlo._

 _Me va maravillosamente en China ahora que tu no estas, la verdad te prefiero lejos. Y ya deja de llamarme pino, que me compares con un árbol siempre no es divertido._

 _Pd: Soy solo dos años mayor que tu Liz, así que si yo estoy viejo tu también._

 _Sin ganas, Shifu._

.

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios del maestro al ver las antiguas cartas que no sabía que conservaba, la primera carta de su "compañera" de estudios la había hecho pedazos apenas llego y por eso no le había respondido ni la tenía. La amistad odio que tenía con ella era bastante peculiar, ella también era un pequeña panda rojo, pero siempre llevaba dos coletas y largos lazos rosas de pequeña. Aunque era más pequeña que él, ella siempre había logrado superarlo en todo... muy pocos la recordaban, ella no solía bajar al pueblo y se quedaba en el palacio la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque muchas veces se peleaban (casi siempre) se había notado mucho su ausencia cuando ella decidió su independencia y que ya podía entrenar a otros, mudándose así a Rusia, ese siempre había sido su sueño.

 _Querido Shifu:_

 _¡Así que aun no estas dentro de un ataúd! Me alegra ¿Sabes? Rusia no es el fin del mundo, es más, apostaría que es el principio. Nieva mucho por aquí, pero es un lindo lugar. Ja ja ja Se que las cartas tardan, pero tampoco tanto... y yo no estoy vieja, yo estoy tan joven y fresca como cuando tenía quince años, a ti en cambio la amargura te hace envejecer más rápido. Lindo nombre él que elegiste para tu estudiante ¿Es un felino? Me lo imagino tierno y esponjoso._

 _Tu eres un pino lo quieras o no, tal vez seas un peral de esos que tienen hojas rojas en otoño. Después de todo, no importa que riegues al árbol con oro, sigue siendo un árbol._

 _Me siento perfecta, si que eres malo. Yo te extraño, un poco, tal vez casi nada... recuerdo cuando eramos niños y tu llegaste al palacio por un problema de conducta ¿Cuanto teníamos? Creo que cinco años, por lo menos yo, tu ya eras un niño de siete ¿Aún tienes esas ideas de dominar el mundo y hacer dinamitas pequeñas o esas cosas que lanzan humo para robarte los dulces del Kiosko? ¡No voy a olvidarme de eso nunca! Ja ja Eras tan divertido en esos tiempos, cuando te escapabas de clases, te costaba meditar porque te aburrías, cuando te enojabas y parecía que te salía humo por la cabeza cuando yo trataba de corregir algún movimiento tuyo..._

 _Dulcemente, Liz_

 _Pd: espero que tu estudiante no tenga esas ideas locas de tu niñez de dominar el mundo o explotar la casa para que no te reten por llegar tarde al hogar. Hablando de eso, hace mucho que no veo a tu hermana mayor, dime ¿has sabido algo? La última noticia que tuve es que estaba en otro lado de China... Bueno ¡saludos anciano!_

 _._

 _Estimada Liz:_

 _Creo que hablar de la niñez es un poco bajo Liz, sabes que era un niño bastante alocado y aveces me avergüenzo de eso. Y una cosa, yo jamás trate de poner dinamita en mi casa para evitar que me castigaran, lo que si hice es dejarle una al vecino, aunque olvide de prenderla y la diversión se acabo. Y tu también tienes trapos sucios, aun recuerdo a la "dulce" niñita de coletas y lazos rosas que solía romperle el brazo a todos los chicos que trataban de coquetearle, aun recuerdo el ojo morado que le dejaste a un compañero._

 _No se ni porque te estoy escribiendo esto ¿Sabes? Deja de mandarme cartas al menos que tengas algo importante que decir que me haces gastar tinta._

 _Saludos._

 _Pd: Es imposible que sigas tan "fresca" como cuando tenías quince, a los quince ya eras una lechuga seca._

 _._

 _Querido Shifu:_

 _Yo no soy una lechuga ¡Lechuga eres tu! Y se que en nuestra niñez todos hicimos tonterías..._

 _Sabes, esta bien, dejo de fastidiar, pero me da pena mandar a alguien a volar tanto recorrido para solo entregar una pequeña carta._

 _._

 _Querido Shifu:_

 _Laver tiene ya cinco años ¡Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi! Se que mi fantástica presencia hace falta haya en China, pero no te preocupes, tienes mis cartas y recuerdos ¿Viste como pasa el tiempo? ¡Ya pasaron cinco años! A veces extraño China, pero se que aquí me necesitan más. Hoy conocí al hijo del general de por aquí ¡También es un tigre! Tiene siete años, su nombre es Lí y a Laver pareció no agradarle, pero eso es lo de menos._

 _¿Sabes? Tuve una pequeña visión, pero no es tan buena... se trata más de mi estudiante, al parecer sufrirá en el futuro. En mi visión ella ya era adulta y lloraba ¿Sabes? Y en sus brazos tenía un cachorro pequeño, me parte el corazón pensar que alguien le podrá hacer daño, pero por ahora ella es tan solo una niña y nadie tratara de dañarla mientras este bajo mi cuidado._

 _Siempre le digo que estoy orgullosa de ella, pero siempre le recuerdo continuamente que tal vez no sea ella la elegida para ser "El dragón del Norte" que es algo así como el guerrero Dragón allí. Pero ella es feliz ahora y espero que tu y tu estudiante tengan un brillante futuro._

 _._

 _Querido Shifu:_

 _Lamento mucho enterarme de lo que ha pasado, es decir, alguno de los dos debió haber sospechado algo, tu has dejado de contestar mis cartas desde hace años y entiendo si esta vez no quieres hacerlo. Yo tampoco estoy muy bien ¿Recuerdas a ese novio de Lav que te conté? Lí en un idiota, se fue y tengo mucho temor a que le duela demasiado a mi niña. Pero si tengo miedo es que ella se desquite con su cachorro, si, aunque ella todavía no lo sabe esta esperando un niño._

 _Lamento que Tai Long haya terminado así, ese niño tenía mucho futuro, es una pena que fuera tan obstinado. Lo entrenaste muy bien, pero no siempre los estudiantes terminan por el lado correcto. Estoy segura que hubiera sido un buen Guerrero Dragón si había oportunidad, no debes atormentarte con eso, no es del todo tu culpa ¿Esta bien?_

 _¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos al lago escondido? Era muy hermoso, pero sus aguas contenían un veneno mortal, no siempre lo hermoso es bueno._

 _Por dios, aun recuerdo el dolor del estomago por comer esas nueces verdes ¿Tu lo recuerdas también? Las pocas veces que no peleábamos las atesore en mi memoria, eras un buen amigo y siento tanto no poder darte un apoyo que no sea atraves de cartas, pero no puedo aparecer de repente allí._

 _También recuerdo cuando te caíste del árbol y te rompiste un brazo, no derramaste ninguna lagrima, pero tampoco te mortificaste por ese error. Así que trata de no ser tan duro contigo mismo o con tus próximos estudiantes, porque estoy segura que serás de nuevo maestro._

 _._

 _Hola Liz, lamento haber estado en profundo silencio por todos estos años, realmente valoro tu apoyo y aunque no quiera admitirlo ni lo admitiré en voz alta, me siento algo solo y desolado. Fue mi culpa que Tai Long terminara así, yo lo entrene, lo críe, lo cuide... debí haberlo sabido, no debí enseñarle tanto, debí prever para que esto no pasara. Pero estaba tan orgulloso de él, me sentía tan bien por sus logros y lo que ganó en los torneos, no quise ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, en lo que yo mismo estaba creando. Y lo lamento tanto, porque siento que él no se merecía esto, siento que fue mi culpa, y no puedo quitarme esa sensación._

 _Saludos._

 _Pd: Lamento mucho lo de tu estudiante, la verdad nadie merece pasar por esa desilusión, estoy seguro que ella será lo suficiente fuerte para poder superarlo, porque tu estás con ella._

 _Aveces te extraño, es en estos momentos tristes en los cuales tu entrarías con una sonrisa y me perseguirías por todo el palacio tratando de ponerme en las orejas esos ridículos lazos rosas. Si, eran lindo esos tiempos._

 _._

 _Querido Shifu:_

 _¡Has contestado! Lamento tanto haber tardado tanto en responder, pero no he estado en ningún lugar fijo. Rusia es enorme y un viaje era lo que necesitaba Laver. Su hijo se llama Jack, se parece tanto a su padre, pero tiene los ojos de su madre ¡Es una belleza! Aunque ella no quiere saber mucho de él, lo he cuidado yo este tiempo hasta que se calme. Ella cree que no me doy cuenta que aveces llora por ello, ella esta asustada y odia con todas sus fuerzas a su ex, incluso ha tenido la estúpida idea de buscarlo y dejarle a él al niño ¡Pero no lo permitiré! No permitiré que un estúpido descerebrado ose regar con ácido a la pequeña plantita que esta naciendo. Jack se merece estar aquí, con nosotras, cuando crezca lo entrenaré. Creo que también deberías buscarte un tigre para entrenar ¡Son bastante bellos!_

 _Saludos._

 _Pd: ja ja, recuerdo una vez que logre ponerte los hermosos lazos rosas ¡Parecías una princesa!_

 _._

 _Liz:_

 _Hola, hace mucho que no envías otra carta y eso me parece curioso, al fin encontré a otra estudiante. Su nombre es Tigresa y aunque aun esta en la primera etapa de entrenamiento para controlar su fuerza estoy seguro que podré hacerla mi estudiante. Es huérfana, apenas es una niña._

 _Espero saber como le va a tus estudiantes Liz, y si te envió esta carta es porque estoy aburrido y sin nada más que hacer._

 _Saludos, tu más ferviente odiador..._

 _Pd: Tu también fuiste buena amiga en esos tiempos._

 _._

 _Querido Shifu:_

 _¡Oh! ¡Pero que milagro ha sucedido! ¡mi compañero de Kung Fu es el que empieza una conversación por cartas! Pero que alegría, lamento mucho no haber enviado más cartas, pero como no respondías supuse que necesitabas tu tiempo y no quería molestarte. A mi me va perfecto, Jack ya tiene ocho años ¡Como pasa el tiempo! Si apenas creo que fue ayer cuando era un bebe que lloraba por alimento... ¡Pero que bueno! Tigresa es seguro una hermosa niña, pero mi bebe esta mucho mejor. Laver se siente mejor, hace poco Lí volvió y ella lo saco a patadas del palacio, cuando Jack le preguntó quien era ella solo lo abrazo y le dijo que jamás en su vida debía escucharlo. No lo se, Lí también me causa algo de rabia pero no a todas las rosas que te lastiman con sus espinas puedes cortar._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, pensando en lo más profundo de mi... Creo que extraño China, el maestro me fue a visitar y estuvo encantado con el pequeño, pero nose, deberíamos vernos alguna vez ¿No crees? Pero dudo que ahora con tu nueva estudiante puedas salir y yo no puedo dejar a mi estudiante y al pequeño solos por mucho tiempo, no confío en Lí ni en lo que puede hacer._

 _¡O pero que tierno! Así que sientes algo ferviente por mi, no te preocupes no eres mi único admirador. Aunque suelo levantar pasiones no odios ja ja es muy lindo como escondes tu declaración cariño..._

 _Saludos, yo, a quien más tu esperas ver..._

 _._

 _Liz:_

 _¿Quien fue la que saludo al final? ¿A quien yo más quiero ver?¿Donde? No leo nada por ningún lado. Si, tal vez sería lindo reencontrarse por un rato, pero como ya sabes ambos tenemos responsabilidades,_

 _¿Declaración? Solo te dije que no te quería, no hay declaración oculta, todo esto me hace pensar que tal vez usted se esta declarando indirectamente, pero aunque así fuera odio las relaciones de larga distancia, lo siento._

 _Saludos._

 _._

 _Shifu:_

 _¿Así que si estuviera ahí SI quisieras salir conmigo? Mmm... tengo que analizarlo, no lo se, tengo tantas propuestas hoy en día... no lo se, ahora no se muy bien que decir. Jack a tenido un gran avance, es hermoso, ojala algún día llegues a conocerlo._

 _Ahora solo te diré algo importante, viajare muy seguido por lo tanto no podre recibir las cartas, la próxima vez que tenga un lugar fijo te envió un ganso a que te lo diga, tal vez pasen años, estoy algo complicada en estos momentos. Cuando te dije que me preocupaba lo que hiciera Lí lo decía enserio. Espero saber de ti algún día si ese día existe._

 _._

 _Querida Liz:_

 _EL GUERRERO DRAGON EN UN PANDA, ¡¿DE TODOS LOS JODIDOS ANIMALES QUE EXISTEN EN LA TIERRA EL ELEGIDO ES UN PANDA?! ¡No se como esa bestia glotona, gorda y sin agilidad pueda vencer a Tai Long! Cuando llegue al valle va a ver un diario que salga: se pronostica la devastación total del valle de la Paz por no tener un verdadero Guerrero Dragón. ÉL NO PUEDE SER LA SALVACIÓN DE TODOS, ES IMPOSIBLE ¡UN PANDA! Estuvo a punto de señalar a Tigresa ¡Y ESA COSA CAYO FRENTE A ELLA! ¡FUE UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE! Esto es simplemente impensable, es el peor día de mi vida, siento que estoy cayendo a un vacío donde jamás podre salir, todo se vuelve oscuro... Dios ¿¡Estoy muerto?! Pues no se que hice para merecer este infierno._

 _Ya no se que hacer, quedare calvo si sigo tirando de mi pelaje así, no se que hacer. Se desde que me avisaste que podía volver a enviar cartas pero no había encontrado ocasión para escribirte, pero esto esta más allá de lo que puedo soportar, necesitaba escribirlo._

 _Estuve pensando en lo último que escribiste, pero nada._

 _Saludos._

 _Pd: Te quiero, pero no volveré a caer en esa debilidad, saborealo bien porque esto no volverá a repetirse._

 _._

 _Querido Shifu:_

 _Eres gracioso cuando estas molesto... no te preocupes, estoy segura que tiene una razón. Jack fue elegido como el "Dragón del Norte" e hizo bien su trabajo ¿Te dije que ya tiene un grupo? Espero que logres encontrar tu paz interior pronto y espero que eso del panda se aclare, tal vez el panda es la clave para todo esto, aunque ya tengo una sospecha de porque fue elegido y no los Cinco, ellos son bastante buenos pero... hay algo más, un pequeño detalle que te has olvidado._

 _Saludos._

 _Pd: Yo también te quiero, vaya, cuantos años nos costo escribirlo, aunque hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiéramos dicho antes de que yo viajara a Rusia ¿No crees? Ahora tenemos destinos separados y cada uno por su lado, pero al menos queda el consuelo de que lo que uno siente no es en vano. Ojala podamos volver a vernos algún día._

 _Pd2: ya me imagino a ti diciendo "Lo se" y yo sonreír diciendo "Yo siempre tengo razón"_

 _._

 **¿Fin?**

 **Mmm... Pues nada, solo se me ocurrió y ni siquiera se porque ¿Hay alguien que lo leyó? Liz es una OC que sería una versión Shifu femenino. Espero que les gusté**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
